Sweetheart and Hearthrob
by Hidden Romance
Summary: A typical life of being the campus sweetheart and hearthrob.
1. She and He

**Sweetheart and Hearthrob**

by: H.R.

_"Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity._ "

Chapter 1: She and he

-x-x-x-

It was currently September in Japan and all the people are doing their own businesses. Some were at the office, others were at the mall and the rest were just at home with their family. One of them is the Sakura family. It was already 5:00 in the afternoon when---

"Dad?" a girl named Mikan Sakura said. "Yes dear?" answered her father while sipping his coffee. "What does it feel when you're in love?" she asked innocently. Her father spitted the coffee into his shirt and said "Oh my! Mikan tell me who's this unlucky boy?! I need to talk to and-"."Dad! Calm down, I was just asking because you never let me date with anyone else and many boys have courted me already." Mikan said as she pouted. "Mikan, dear. You will know it yourself when you grow up. You'll feel it for sure." Her dad said while smiling. "You have said it so many times Dad, and I'm already 15 and I don't know what this love really is?!" her dad just sweatdropped at her pouting daughter.

They were currently at the living room waiting for the dinner. The Sakura family is composed of Yuka Sakura, the beloved mother who loves to cook. She's a happy-go-lucky woman and a very beautiful mom too. Next is the father, Yukihara Sakura, a very protective and cheerful one who loves his family very much. Mikan Sakura, a beautiful, happy-go-lucky daughter of Yuka and Yukihara and the last is Youichi Sakura, a cool and handsome son of both of them too.

"Dad, I'm sure that the boys who courted Mikan-nee are so blind. They didn't see how ugly she was." Youichi said in a bored tone. Their father just laughed causing Mikan to explode. "You! Idiotic brother! Just because you perfect the math quiz doesn't mean that you're smart!". "Well, what do you expect from me, I'm good at math unlike you." Youichi smirk. It's true; Mikan is good at any subject except for Math, while Youichi is the opposite of her who is really good at math but not good in history though.

"It's time for dinner!" Yuka, their mom shouted from the kitchen. Mikan was first to stand up and gave Youichi a death glare. "What ugly?" Youichi asked while smirking. "Humph!"

-x-x-x-

The morning came and Mikan was currently sleeping having a very beautiful dream. Youichi, who was asked to wake up her sister, was very annoyed. He knocked on Mikan's door but no used, he then entered her room and found her sleeping peacefully on her pink room. Youichi sighed, "_Another deafening morning." _He thought. "Mikan-nee! Wake up! It's already 7:30 for God's sake!" Youichi shouted, Mikan opened her eyes slowly and "You-chan! You just ruined my dream! My prince charming was about to kiss me but then-! Argh!"." I don't care about your dream! And ugly, you only have 30 minutes to prepare, idiot! Damn, I think I lose my hearing" he said as he exited Mikan's room.

Mikan went to bathroom immediately to take a bath as she realized that there's only 30 minutes to prepare for school. She then changed to her middle School Gakuen Alice uniform which was a black jacket with a symbol of Gakuen Alice at the left, long sleeve polo beneath it with a checkered blue ribbon and a checkered blue skirt. She combed her auburn hair and let it down. She picked up her small pink backpack, sprayed some strawberry perfume in her and checked herself once more in the mirror. She's definitely gorgeous; no wonder why there are a lot of boys who is courting her.

She went downstairs and bade goodbye to her parents. "Mikan, are you not going to eat your breakfast?" her mom said. "No mom, I need to go now." Mikan smiled. "Okay, take care." Mikan got her car key in the pocket and entered her Black Mercedes Benz S-class car.

-x-x-x-

"Koko!" Mikan shouted as she approached his best friend. "Oh Mikan!" Koko smiled then hugged Mikan. Kokoroyomi, one of Mikan's best friends. A very cheerful and protective cute boy to Mikan, loves to tell jokes and always there whenever Mikan is sad. "You know what Koko, that idiotic brother of mine just ruined my dream!" Mikan said while pouting. "What was your dream then?" Koko asked while smiling. "My prince charming." Mikan replied and Koko just sweat dropped. "Oh! It's Hotaru!" Mikan said happily. Hotaru Imai, Mikan's best friend too. A girl who loves money and blackmailing, a mean but caring best friend. Mikan proceeded to hug Hotaru but ---

**SMACK**

But was smack in the head by Hotaru. "Ouch! It hurts Hotaru!" Mikan whined as she rubbed her head. "Don't ever hug me idiot." Hotaru said calmly. "Why???"."Because I don't want to." She replied. "What the?! You are so mean Hotaru!" Mikan shouted. "Do you want another smack?" Hotaru asked with evil smile. Koko just sweat dropped and Mikan gulped. "N-no."

-x-x-x-

It was already dismissal. Hotaru was busy reviewing for the upcoming quiz bee; Koko has a meeting in Soccer club. That leaves Mikan alone. She was currently walking in the School's garden and found a Sakura tree; she decided to take a rest under its falling leaves while waiting for her best friends. She hums a very beautiful tune but-

"What do you think you're doing here little girl?" an unfamiliar voice said. Mikan looked up to see a boy of her age, has a black hair with piercing crimson eyes and a very good-looking face. "I'm seating here, can't you see?" Mikan said innocently. "I know idiot! I mean, what are you doing here? This place is mine." The boy said. "Who says it's yours? No one owns this." Mikan pouted. "Argh! I'm wasting my saliva. Just leave! I want to rest." 'I'm resting too." Seeing that there's no point of arguing, the boy just jumped from the branch of the tree and walked away. "Hey! Where are you going?" Mikan asked. "Away from you. You just ruined the peace." The boy replied. "Oh Sorry! Can you at least tell me your name? I'm Mikan Sakura." she said." It seems that no one is listening awhile ago eh?" the boy said, Mikan was confused. "Why? What listening?" Mikan asked. "Idiot! I'm Hyuuga Natsume, your new _classmate_ and _seatmate_." Natsume said and walked with his hand on his pocket. Mikan just blinked her eye.

-x-x-x-

"AND can you believe it! He called me idiot!" Mikan said as she pout. "Well, it's your fault baka; you aren't listening awhile ago when Narumi introduced them." Hotaru said. "Them?" Mikan asked. "Yes Mikan, we have two new students, Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi." Koko explained. "Why you didn't tell me?! I didn't have a chance to welcome them! How stupid I am!" Mikan whined. Koko just laugh and Hotaru just rolled her eyes. "Bye now Mikan!" Koko said. "Bye Koko!" Mikan said as she hugged him. "Bye Hotaru!" they both said after the hug and they entered their own cars.

Meanwhile from afar…

"Who is that girl with auburn hair Ruka?" Natsume asked. "Oh, it's Mikan Sakura. The _campus sweetheart_." Ruka Nogi replied. "_Campus sweetheart huh_?" Natsume thought. "See ya Natsume." Ruka said as he entered his car. "See ya." Natsume replied and entered his car too.

* * *

Hello people! I just made another crap eh? Haha. Well, i don't care if you like

it or not. Haha! Don't forget to review and please don't throw flames on

me because I'm a human with feelings too. Okay? Take care!

yours truly,

_H.R._


	2. You've got a new partner

**Sweetheart and Hearthrob**

by: H.R.

_"Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity._ "

Chapter 2: You've got a new partner

-x-x-x-

"Hello there Hyuuga-san, Nogi-san!" Mikan greeted as she approached her seat behind Natsume. Natsume just rolled his eyes and Ruka greeted back. "Hello Sakura-san, it's nice to meet you." "Same here, just call me Mikan." "Okay then, Mikan." Ruka smiled. The teacher came and the boring class started.

-x-x-x

It was already lunch time. Mikan, Koko and Hotaru were walking towards the cafeteria. A boy of their age was about to approach Mikan but Koko, being a protective best friend, blocked the way and asked "What's your business with Mikan mister?" "Get out of my way! I'll ask her to go out with me, got a problem with that?!" the boy said mockingly. "You're getting on my nerves!" Koko replied and with that, the boy earned a fresh punch on his not-so-handsome face. The boy just ran away, crying. "Wow! You're really strong Koko!" Mikan, being a naïve girl said and hug his best friend. "Thanks! What do you expect from me! Ha!" Koko said proudly and earned a smack on the head from Hotaru.

Natsume and Ruka saw the scene from afar (again). "Wow! That Koko guy is really protective against Mikan. That's what best friends for!" Ruka said loudly. Natsume gave him a death glare and said "Are you implying something Ruka?" "Nope. Haha!" Ruka said as he laughed nervously. "Natsume, I'm hungry. Let's go to cafeteria." Ruka continued. "Go there if you want to. I'm contented here, the fan girls makes me shiver." Natsume replied and munched his sandwich. "If that's what you want, see you later." And Ruka walked away.

-x-x-x-

Natsume was lying peacefully at the grass when Mikan approached him. It seems that Mikan was alone and busy sipping her mango juice. "Oh! Nice to see you here Natsume. Can I seat beside you?" "Whatever." "Thanks?" Mikan sweat dropped. She looked at him and suddenly touched Natsume's lips. "I-Idiot! What are you doing?!" Natsume said while hiding his red face. "Mou. Don't shout. I just wiped the bread crumbs in your lips." Mikan said as she pout. "Make sure your hand is too clean to touch my virgin lips." Natsume said. "What do you mean by virgin lips Natsume?" Mikan asked as she blinked. "You're really an idiot. Never mind." Natsume said and stood up. "Can you tell me what does it mean?" Mikan said. "Soon." Natsume replied and with that he walked away.

-x-x-x-

"Hotaru! What's the meaning of virgin lips?" Mikan asked innocently. "And where in the Earth did you get that word, Idiot?" Hotaru asked. "From Natsume." Mikan replied. Koko laughed. "Why are you laughing Koko?" Mikan asked. "That Hyuuga guy is sure smart. He can even make a word that was not in the dictionary. Awesome!" Koko said. "Oh." Mikan replied. They entered their classroom and proceeded to their own seats.

-x-x-x-

"Oi, Idiot." Natsume whispered. "Are you referring to me?" Mikan replied in whisper tone too. It's currently Social Studies time, you can see students not listening to discussion, some were doodling at their notebook and others were sleeping. "Yeah." Natsume replied. "What do you want?" Mikan asked. "I just want to say that…" he said. "That?" she asked. "That you're really an idiot." He smirked. "Why you?!" Mikan pinched Natsume's cheek really hard and laughed softly. "You look hilarious Natsume!" "Shut up!" and Natsume pinched Mikan's cheeks too.

"Natsume Hyuuga! Mikan Sakura! Detention!" their teacher shouted.

-x-x-x-

"It's your fault Natsume!" Mikan whined. "So what?" Natsume replied coolly. Mikan cried and Natsume couldn't help but felt guilt inside. The teacher came and permitted them to leave the detention room. Mikan and Natsume walked and spotted the bulletin board wherein lots of students were crowding and shouting. Mikan smiled suddenly and wiped her tears. "Natsume! Let's go there!" she then grabbed Natsume's hand and dragged him. Natsume blushed. "_Mood swinger eh?_" he thought.

When the students saw the two of them approaching, they made a way for them. Mikan continued to drag Natsume until they reached the bulletin board. Natsume looked at Mikan's bored face. He wondered why she had this face, so he decided to look at what she's looking. He read the glossy paper that said:

---

**The voting result:**

**Campus' most popular ****female**** student:**

**Hotaru Imai [Middle School Division, Class 3-B]**

**Sumire Shouda [High School Division , Class 2-C]**

**-**

**Campus' most popular ****male**** student:**

**Kokoro Yomi [Middle School Division, Class 3-B]**

**Ruka Nogi [Middle School Division, Class 3-B]**

**-**

**Campus' Sweetheart:**** Mikan Sakura [Middle School Division, Class 3-B]**

**Campus' Heartthrob****: Natsume Hyuuga [Middle School Division, Class 3-B]**

---

"Mikan!" Koko shouted behind them. "Oh! Koko!" Mikan said as she smiled. "You're the Sweetheart again eh?" he said. "Yeah. Why is it that I'm always the campus' sweetheart?!" Mikan whined. "You should be happy." Hotaru said as she appeared behind Koko. "And you've got a new partner, the Campus' Heartthrob_… Natsume Hyuuga_." Hotaru continued, as she and Koko looked at Natsume with evil smirk.

* * *

Sorry if it was too short. I'm too busy T____T I'll just make the

next chapter long. Okay? Thanks for the people who reviewed.

Hugs to all of you! Ja ne~

Yours truly,

_H.R._


	3. Perfect shot

**Sweetheart and Hearthrob**

by: H.R.

_"Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity._ "

Chapter 3: Perfect shot

-x-x-x-

"Sakura-san." Someone called Mikan from her desk. "Hmm." Mikan mumbled to herself as if she didn't want to be disturbed. That 'someone' became really impatient and decided to shout. "MIKAN SAKURA! WAKE UP!" Mikan suddenly jumped from her seat and blink several times trying to figure out what had happened. "Something's wrong?" She asked while rubbing her eyes. A vein popped out on that someone's head and said "SAKURA! DETENTION!" "Eh?! What did I do?" Mikan whined at her teacher which was, Jinno-sensei.

-x-

It was already dismissal time, and Mikan needs to go again to Detention Room. "Mou, What did I do?" Mikan asked her two best friends. "It's because you're sleeping in Math class awhile ago, Baka." Hotaru said. "Is that so?" Mikan replied. "Yes Mikan and I thought you want to beat your brother in Math?" Koko said while smiling. "Yes, I want to beat him but I can't help it! I'm always sleepy when it comes to Math class and Jinno-sensei is such a boring teacher!" Mikan whined. "Now, shut up and go to Detention Room." Hotaru said. "Mean!" Mikan replied and continued "Bye Koko! See you!" The two just looked at Mikan's disappearing figure.

Hotaru stood up from the bench and started to walk. "Hey Hotaru! Shouldn't we wait for Mikan? It's getting cloudy, it seems that it's going to rain and I have the umbrella of Mikan here." Koko said. Hotaru didn't reply at first, she saw one of Campus` most popular male students, Ruka Nogi with her best friend Natsume Hyuuga , the Campus` heartthrob. "I have an idea." Hotaru said as Koko blinked.

-x-

"Natsume! Let's go to pet shop today!" Ruka said happily. "I don't want to." Natsume replied. "Oh come on! You're such a kill joy! Don't be like that." Ruka said as he pout. "Don't do that pouting of yours, it looks disgusting." Natsume said as he rolled his eyes. "You're such a mean best friend." Ruka cried. Natsume just ignored it and thought 'I can't believe you're my best friend.'

"Hyuuga." Someone called behind them. Natsume looked who was it and found out that it was one of Campus' most popular female students, Hotaru Imai together with one of the Campus` most popular male students, Kokoro Yome. "Oh! Hello Imai-san and Yome-kun!" Ruka greeted happily. Hotaru ignored it while Koko greeted back. "What do you want Imai?" Natsume asked. "I want you to wait for Mikan from the detention room, me and Koko is too busy to wait for her. We need to go somewhere." Hotaru said and continued "Oh, here's the umbrella. The weather is bad. You need it, it's Mikan's umbrella anyway." She handed it to Natsume. Before he can complain, Hotaru dragged Ruka and Koko away from him already. 'Damn.' Natsume thought.

-x-

"Now where are my two best friends?" Mikan asked to herself. She proceeded to the bench where they were seated awhile ago and was surprised to see that there's a boy sitting there. Mikan decided to ask that boy. "Excuse me? Can I ask if you see Hotaru Imai and Kokoro Yome?" The boy lifted up his head and made eye to eye contact to Mikan. "Oh? It's you Natsume! Have you seen them?" She asked. "Yes." Natsume replied. "Where are they?" Mikan asked once again. "They went home already." He replied again. "They didn't wait for me! How rude!" She whined. "Shut up. Your freak bestfriend asked me to wait for you here and to give this stupid umbrella of yours." He said. "Really?! Thank you Natsume!" Mikan said as she smiled.

The rain started to pour; Mikan opened her umbrella and covered herself from it. She also noticed that Natsume doesn't have jacket or umbrella with him. "Hey Natsume! We can share with my umbrella first until we reach the parking area. You'll get soak; the parking is too far from here in the Middle School division building." Mikan said. "No need." Natsume hesitated. "Don't be shy!" Mikan said as she grabbed Natsume's arm to her side. "There! Much better." She said and they started to walk together going to the Parking area of the campus. Natsume couldn't help but blush at this moment, he was too close and almost touching the skin of Mikan's arm. He wasn't used of this closeness.

-x-

"Perfect shot." Hotaru said. "Eh? What are you doing Imai-san?" Ruka asked as he blinked. "What else? Taking pictures of Mikan and Hyuuga." Koko answered for her. "What will Imai-san do to it?" Ruka asked again. "She's going to sell it to their fans." Koko answered. "Oh." Ruka replied.

-x-

"Thank you Natsume." Mikan said as she smiled. Natsume blushed once again and thought 'It was supposed to be my line.' The two of them entered their own cars and drove off to their respective homes.

-x-

Mikan reached their home and proceeded to her room quickly ignoring the tease of his brother, Youichi. She picked the telephone and dialed Hotaru's number.

"Hello." Hotaru answered.

"Hotaru! You and Koko didn't wait for me! You're so mean!"

"We're busy that's why."

"Humph!"

"Why did you call anyway?"

"I just want to thanks for sending Natsume." Mikan giggled.

"Oh. I see."

"Hey! Hotaru! Let's go shopping tomorrow."

"Okay."

"I was wondering if you could invite Ruka-kun and Natsume."

"No prob."

"Thanks. Oh! Don't forget Koko."

"Okay."

"Bye bye!"

"Bye."

Mikan hung up the phone and changed her clothes. Her brother had called her already for it's dinner time already. They were now in the table and their dinner is a western food, not Japanese one. "Mom, Dad, Me and my friends will go shopping tomorrow." Mikan said while munching her food. "Oh, it's great then Mikan, I'll just give you money tomorrow." Her mom said while smiling. "Shopping? Or you have a date Mikan?" Her dad asked suspiciously. "No dad! It's not a date; I'm with Koko, Hotaru, Ruka-kun and Natsume." Mikan said. "Who's this Ruka-kun and Natsume, Mikan?" Her mom asked. "Ruka Nogi, one of Campus` most popular male students." Youichi said. "Like Koko-kun eh?" Her dad said while nodding. "And Natsume Hyuuga, the Campus` heartthrob." Youichi finished. "Oh! Then he's your partner then Mikan?" Her mom asked. "Yes mom." Mikan replied.

-x-

"This day was so tiring." Mikan said to herself as closed her eyes. 'I'm excited for tomorrow.' She thought before going to dreamland.

* * *

So sorry for the late update. I needed to finish some

Of my works so I have no time for updating this but as

I have promised here's the new chapter and you've

Read it already. I've got a holiday too but not too

Long. Anyway, thanks to all the people who reviewed.

Hugs and kisses to all.

Yours truly,

_H.R._


	4. Weird

**Sweetheart and Hearthrob**

by: H.R.

_"Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity._ "

Chapter 4: Weird

"That idiot." Hotaru said while glancing at her watch impatiently. All of them are already waiting for 30 minutes and yet our little brunette was not yet there. Natsume was just playing with his phone; Ruka was listening to his ipod and Koko was day dreaming.

"Are you sure Mikan will still come?" Ruka asked while removing his earphones.

"She's the one who suggested going here in the first place." Koko said.

"If that idiot still didn't come in 5 minutes, I swear I'll kill her right in front of this many people." Hotaru said with a deadly voice.

"Scary." Ruka and Koko said at the same time.

"She's here." Natsume said suddenly. The three of them gaze where Natsume's eyes were on, and there, they saw a girl running, wearing a pink blouse with "I am a Princess" written on it, a pink fluffy skirt and a pink converse. She also had her hair down with a pink headband. "_Beautiful._" The three boys thought.

"Sorry! I'm very sorry guys!" Mikan said as she bowed down.

"What took you so long?" Hotaru asked while glaring at Mikan.

"I overslept." Mikan said innocently. Koko almost fell. "_What a nice excuse._" He thought.

"Whoah. All of you look so good!" Mikan praised while her eyes twinkle in delight.

"Thanks." Koko and Ruka replied, smiling.

Mikan noticed Natsume's cool looks, he wears a black shirt with orange linings on it, a cargo pants and a sneakers. He also had a black cap on his messy raven hair. "_Wow._" Mikan thought.

"I like how you dress Natsume." Mikan said honestly and smiled. Natsume just look at her and just managed to say "Whatever."

"_You look so good too, Mikan_." Natsume thought.

-

They're currently on a teddy bear shop and Mikan was happily gazing at every stuffed toy present there. Hotaru and Natsume just waited for them outside, Ruka is checking out a cute bunny stuffed toy and Koko was with Mikan.

"Look Koko! That one is so cute!" Mikan said happily as she pointed a pink medium-sized teddy bear.

"Do you want me to buy that for you Mikan?" Koko asked.

"No! You bought almost all the stuffed toys I want and I haven't bought you any thing that you want yet. It will be unfair to you Koko, so I'll buy this for myself." Mikan explained.

"Are you sure? It's okay for me."

"Yes I'm sure Koko." Mikan said as she and Koko went to cashier.

They made their way outside the shop. "What a childish girl." Natsume said to Mikan.

"Hey! I'm not childish!" Mikan said as she pouted.

"It's really obvious." Natsume said as all of them walked to a restaurant to eat.

-

They found a seat and a waitress came to them to get their order. Koko, Ruka, Natsume and Hotaru sensed the weird action of the waitress.

"May I know what your order is?" The waitress said sweetly as she winked at the boys. Hotaru looked at her at disgust.

"Uhm. Baked Fettuccine Lasagna for me." Koko said while he sweat dropped.

"Italian Zucchini Lasagna please." Ruka requested.

"Baked Ziti Casserole." Natsume said.

"You have a nice taste in food boys." The waitress compliment. The boys just ignored it. Soon, the waitress turned to Mikan and Hotaru with an angry tone. "What's your order?" she asked. Mikan blinked and replied, "Bachelor's Cheese and Macaroni please."

"Baked Tortellini Florentine." Hotaru said. The waitress finished jotting down the orders and winked to the boys before going back to the counter.

"That was… disgusting." Hotaru said.

"I hate how she looks at us." Koko said as he shivered.

"Yeah." Ruka agreed with a disgusting face.

"What a hag." Natsume said.

Mikan just laughed. "She's cool." She said earning glares from the four.

After a few minutes, their foods have arrived.

"Wow. It's been a long time since I ate pasta and I miss them very much!" Mikan said.

They ate their food while Koko and Mikan were chatting happily. Out of the blue, Mikan asked, "Hey guys! Do you want to taste my food? It's good!"

"No thanks." Hotaru said. Koko didn't bother to answer because he already tasted it awhile ago and he admitted it was good.

"Oh come on. Ruka-kun, do you want some?" Mikan asked.

"No, it's okay Mikan." Ruka smiled.

"How about you Natsume?" Mikan asked but he just ignored her.

"Oi, Natsume!" she shouted. Natsume looked up, irritated. "Wha---?" He was about to ask but then Mikan stuffed a piece of her Bachelor's Cheese and Macaroni on Natsume's mouth using her own fork.

"It's delicious right?" Mikan asked happily as she fed herself with her food. Natsume didn't answer but he also admitted to himself that the food was very delicious. Hotaru smirked.

-

They finished eating and continued to stroll around the mall. Many of the people recognized them because some of them are studying in Gakuen Alice too.

"Hey isn't that 'The Popular'?" A random girl asked to another girl referring to Mikan and others.

"Yes they are!" one of them shouted.

"They are so cool even outside the campus! Kyaaa!

"How I wish I can be friends with them."

"Kyaaa! Natsume-sama marry me!"

"Ruka-kun! You're so cool!"

"Koko-sama! Please date with me!"

"Hotaru-sama! I like you very much!" shouted a fan boy.

"Mikan-sama! I love you!" shouted another one.

A boy was about to grab Mikan behind but thank God Koko was there to block him. Koko glared at the boy evilly. "Hey! What's your problem?!" the boy shouted.

"What do you want from Mikan?" Koko asked.

"I want to take her in my home." he replied maliciously. Koko suddenly became red of anger. He doesn't want boys to take advantage on his beloved best friend, Mikan.

"Aish. Boys this day." Koko said and with that, the boy earned a super duper hard punch from him. Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume and Mikan just watched, amazed.

-

"Why did he want to take me in his home Koko?" Mikan asked innocently as the three sweat drops, Natsume just glared.

"_She's really an idiot._" Natsume thought.

"Never mind that Mikan." Ruka said.

"Oh, okay."

-

It's already seven in the evening. Hotaru and Ruka went home first. After a while, Koko bid goodbye too.

"Mikan, I need to go now. I got to do something." Koko said.

"Oh, okay. Take care Koko." Mikan said as she hugged his best friend.

"Take care too." Koko said as he hugged back and made his way to the parking lot of the mall.

Mikan and Natsume was the only one left. "Hey Natsume. What time are you going home?"

"I don't know."

"Eh? You need to go home already. It's getting late."

"Yea right and why are you still here?"

"I need to be sure that all of you went first, I came here late that's why I need to go home late too, to be fair to all of you."

"Idiot."

"What?! You're mean Natsume!"

"Whatever, I got to go now."

"Bye Natsume! Take care."

"Bye."

Natsume was about to turn but Mikan hugged him. He was surprised because this was the first time a girl ever hugged her, except for her mother though.

"H-Hey." Natsume stuttered.

"I just want to thank all of you for coming today!" Mikan said and released.

"Let's all go out again sometimes!" she continued.

"Hn." Natsume replied as he hid his red face with his cap.

"See you tomorrow Natsume!"

"Yea."

Mikan gazed at the disappearing figure of Natsume.

"_Why is it my heart beats crazy when I hugged Natsume just a minute ago? **Weird**._"

* * *

I feel bad for updating so long. Please forgive me!

I'm really busy with school and I didn't concentrate much on

this chapter because it's like midnight here. Even though I'm

tired, I tried to update this because I feel guilty for having you wait.

Anyway, enjoy and please no flames. :(

Yours truly,

_H.R._


	5. Senpai

**Sweetheart and Hearthrob**

by: H.R.

_"Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity._ "

Chapter 5: Senpai

"I need to call driver-san now." Mikan said to herself. She reached her pocket to pick up her phone but she realized something. "_I forgot it!_" She thought. Mikan gazed at her surrounding, there were only few people left in the mall. "_Well, it's not really bad to walk right?_"

She exited the building and cold air welcomed her. Mikan smiled at the beautiful sight. It was her first time to walk at night, her parents doesn't usually permit her to go outside especially when it's night time. They said that there are bad people strolling around.

She turned right on a deserted street and was blocked by a man. Mikan sensed that there is something wrong about him. The man's face and cloth is dirty, he was also holding a thin wood on his right hand. Mikan panic a little but decided to stay calm.

"What can I do for you mister?" she asked politely.

"Hand me your money little girl." The man said, smirking.

"I don't have my money right now sir." She replied. True, Mikan doesn't have money because she was actually using a credit card.

"Oh really?" the man said while stepping forward.

"Y-yes. Now, may I excuse myself? I need to go home sir." She replied nervously as she walk pass ahead of him.

"Wait." The man grabbed her delicate hand. Mikan winced in pain.

"Can you let go of me!" she shouted.

"Not until you gave me your money." The man said.

"I said I don't have money sir!" Mikan shouted. The man became pissed and pushed her to the hard ground. Her head hit the ground and blood appeared. Mikan was shocked. Despite of pain, she still managed to stand up and ran. Unfortunately, the man caught her and was about to hit her with the wood but someone knocked him from behind. Mikan gazed at the guy who helped her and saw a good looking guy wearing nice casual clothes.

"Are you alright Sakura-san?" the guy asked. Mikan smiled.

"Yes. I'm alright! Thank you for saving me." She bowed.

"Oh my! Your head is bleeding!" the guy shouted. He got his handkerchief and wiped some blood on Mikan's head.

"What's your name mister and why did you know my name?" Mikan asked.

"Aw. Don't call me mister! It makes me old! I'm still 17 you know!" the guy whined cutely. She just giggled. "Anyway, my name is Tsubasa Andou and of course who wouldn't know the campus Sweetheart?" The guy continued.

"Eh? You mean you are studying in Gakuen Alice too?" Mikan asked again.

"Yes!" Tsubasa replied.

"Can you be my senpai?" Mikan pleaded.

"Of course! Now, let's get out of here, it's dangerous." Tsubasa suggested.

Mikan and Tsubasa were now walking in a safer place in the neighborhood. Tsubasa asked Mikan what is she doing at this kind of time. Mikan explained every detail and he was kind of shocked when she told about how the bad man pushed her.

-

They reached Mikan's house, her parents were wide-eye as they saw their lovely daughter. Tsubasa took the place of explaining and Mikan added some details to make it clearer. After a minute of explaining, Tsubasa decided to leave because it's getting late.

"Thank you for saving me again Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan said as she bowed.

"No problem! Just be careful next time, okay?" Tsubasa smiled.

"Yes senpai! Good night then!"

"Good night! See you tomorrow!" Tsubasa faced Mikan's parents and bowed slightly as a sign of respect.

"Take care Andou-san." Yuka said.

"Thank you again for saving our daughter." Yukihara said.

"It's no problem Sakura-san." Tsubasa replied and walked away. Yuka cured Mikan's wound, she also got some scratches in her arm when the man pushed her. Mikan winced in pain as her mother treated them. She proceeded to her room after it and took her evening routine like taking a shower, brushing her teeth and changing into pajamas. She was currently lying on her soft king-sized bed and she heard her door opened. Mikan looked at the person behind it and saw her brother, Youichi.

"Ah! You-chan! What are you doing here? You should be sleeping now." Mikan said.

"I heard you got hurt nee-chan." Youichi replied. Mikan laughed a little.

"Ahh yes. But I'm okay now! Why? Are you concerned? That's so cute my little brother!" She jumped on her bed and hugged Youichi.

"I'm not concern! And stop hugging me nee-chan!" Youichi whined. Mikan cry cutely in front of her brother.

"I'm just here to say that… you're really an idiot. Good night nee-chan." And Youichi exited her room.

"How mean! But good night too You-chan!" Mikan shouted.

-

"_Stupid nee-chan! She almost broke her head_." Youichi shouted in his mind and after a few minutes, he now traveled to dreamland.

-

"Good Morning!" Mikan proceeded to her sit beside Natsume.

"What happened to your head Mikan?" Koko asked. Mikan flinch a little, she decided to come up a stupid excuse to her best friend.

"I slipped in our stairs." She replied nervously.

"Really?"

"Y-yes!"

Hotaru and Natsume got suspicious by her actions. The teacher arrived and they started the class. After an hour, the bell rang signaling that it was already lunch time. Mikan and Koko jumped happily. It's their most favorite period besides dismissal.

While eating, a guy approached their table and called Mikan.

"Mikan-chan!"

"Ah! Tsubasa-senpai!"

"You know her Mikan?" Koko asked.

"Yes Koko! Oh. Come and sit with us senpai!" she said.

"Hello senpai." Hotaru and Koko greeted. Tsubasa smiled at them.

"Eh?! You know him?" Mikan asked. Koko just nodded.

"Hi to you too Natsume." Tsubasa grin cutely. Natsume just remained silent and didn't bother to greet his senpai.

"So, how's your head Mikan?" Tsubasa asked.

"It's alright!"

"You should be careful next time, okay?"

"Yes senpai!"

"I've already reported that man on the police." Tsubasa said and Mikan choked.

"Man?" Koko asked.

"Police?" Hotaru questioned.

"_Reported_?" Natsume thought.

"Oh you didn't know?" Tsubasa was surprised and he looked at the crying Mikan.

"Senpai~ I was planning to keep it a secret!" Tsubasa sweat dropped. "Sorry."

"Senpai, tell us the truth." Hotaru commanded. Tsubasa sighed and explained what really happened yesterday. After the explanation, Hotaru glared at Mikan while Mikan just gulped. Koko was now having an evil-aura. "_I'll kill that guy. How dare she hurt Mikan_." He thought. Natsume felt guilty for leaving Mikan alone yesterday. "Senpai. Tell me where that man is." Koko said while laughing evilly. Mikan knew that he was planning something. "Koko. Stop it." She sweat dropped.

-

"You're really an idiot." Natsume said. The four of them were currently walking in the school's garden on the way to the parking a lot.

"Well sorry for being an idiot! I didn't know that I forgot my phone." Mikan pouted. She gazed at Hotaru and it seems that she is mad at her. "Sorry Hotaru! I didn't mean to keep it! I don't want you to worry about me!" Mikan apologized. "Idiot." Hotaru replied. Mikan just ignored it and looked at her other best friend. Koko was currently smiling evilly and having a weird aura around him. It seems that he was thinking how to torture the guy who hurt Mikan. "Koko! You're scary!" Mikan said, Koko came back to his senses and just smiled at Mikan.

"By the way, where is Ruka-pyon?" she asked.

"He's sick." Natsume replied.

"Oh. Let's visit him tomorrow! Since it's holiday anyway." Mikan suggested.

"Sounds cool!" Koko replied.

"Whatever." Hotaru and Natsume replied.

They reached the parking lot but before they enter their cars…

"Natsume! You call Ruka and tell him that we're going to visit him tomorrow! Kay?" Mikan said and enter Koko's car since she forgot the key of her car and that she doesn't have her phone to call her driver.

"Hn." Natsume replied.

-

KRING KRING.

"Hello? Ruka speaking."

"Oi Ruka."

"What? You're worried about me! I'm so touch Natsume!"

"Shut up."

"You meannie!"

"Just want to say that we're going to visit you tomorrow."

"'We'?"

"Yeah. Polka, Yome and Imai."

"Cool! I'll look forward to all of you then!"

"Whatever. Bye."

"Byebye Natsu-chan!"

"What the?!"

TUT TUT.

* * *

H.R.: Okay, another chapter at last! Sorry for the late update.

Please don't forget to review and no flames. Thank you! *hugs*


End file.
